Memories
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Two drabbles on Ludwig's past with mention of Gilbert in the second.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Barock

**Pairing:** none

**Rating:** K plus

**Summary:** Ludwig tries to learn more about his old literature without success.

**Author Note:** For references pay Wiki a visit; German literature reflects pretty well its nation's history - especially the old periods.

The Baroque period was influenced by the Thirty Years' War (1618-1648; started as a religion war but drew in almost every existing power in Europe) and its poems are either about loving life to the extreme - 'cause you can die any moment - or putting your faith in Heaven and God - where you hopefully end up when you die.

I hope that is enough background info :).

* * *

-

-

Old pages, yellow and rusty when he turns them over, decorated with fine letters, black and in hand writings he has never seen before, pictures of kings from times he doesn't know anything of, dates and notices which makes him dizzy when he just thinks about how old they are.

And the poems…

About death and the unbreakable wish to live until the world is no more, about so much blood and hurt and war, about the love for simple things like beer and woman or just a sunny day and everywhere the looming figure of the death behind the sentences…

What has he missed, when did they fear live so much that they had to glorify the holy empire of God to keep going on?

Why hasn't he been there? …More exactly, _where_ had he been?

Thoughtful Ludwig brushes his finger tips over the old greaseproof papers as the sun shines into the library, soft sunny light strays ghosting over thousand of forgotten memories he can't feel inside of him – never has, no matter how hard he wants to remember.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Da sein (roughly translated it means 'Being there')

**Pairing: **none

**Rating:** K plus

**Summary: **Ludwig has a puzzlingly childhood.

**Author Note: **Well, I'm still not happy that HRE somehow turned into Germany as most like to believe. Not because I want HRE to die but because this way Germany knows as good as nothing of his history, literature and traditions since HRE was a empire consisting of way too many nations to be able to focus much on the land in the north which later became Germany.

The idea to form a nation for German speaking people is older than Ludwig himself, it got mention in poems and writings before he was unified. And with this piece I want to try a different approach to the topic.

In my opinion Ludwig (or who he became later) was somehow (as ghost or inspiration drifting through the country - take it as you want :D) always there, meeting his poets and politicians and appearing and disappearing from time to time when his people wanted him or disapproved of him. (Otherwise he wouldn't even got to meet Schiller who died one year before Germany was united ;___;)

So, have fun reading ~

* * *

-

-

He remembered parts of his country's history, little pieces from different epochs as if somebody had given him piece after piece and slowly, he had made a rag rug out of it which shown bright and colourful behind his eyes when he recalled them or went to sleep.

He met people – poets, writers, politicians, revolutionists, mad men, soldiers and scientists – and watched or asked them everything which came to his mind, not wondering why he only had a bounded time to see them (or they him).

Sometimes his people (if it were his, he had met humans before who didn't live in his boarders but somewhere different, where he was unable to understand the language) would call him names, names he kept save and whispered softly in his dreams, knowing that someday they – he – would belong together, not being constantly tugged apart or separated through kingdoms, princedoms or dukedoms.

He did met a girl early in his youth, golden long hair and sad blue eyes who sat on a stone over a cliff and was singing songs about a lost love, so devotedly that he cried the first time he had found her.

She had turned around, surprise written all over her beautiful face before she pulled him near, softly combing her fingers through his hair, also blond.

Then she had said something, something he wouldn't forget even centuries after.

"Don't worry, little one, your time will come when they will see you and you will be recognized as more than just the ghost of what you are now."

He had wondered, confusion growing inside, why she called him a ghost.

He was here, wasn't he?

But he had understood, moments after, as he had fallen in delirium again (like so many times before) and when he woke up, she was gone, another war had been fought on his grounds – in his heart – and he felt weak and ill while something was still ripping apart in his body.

Some of his poets (he always called them his, it gave him confidence to claim certain lives as his own, seeing that somehow nothing really seemed to belong to him) wrote about being finally one, about a nation called Germany and wonderful days to come.

They wanted him – he felt it resonating in every fibre of his being – wanted him to live, to exist although he only was a dream, a wish in their hearts, hidden deep inside and closed of from the real world.

At those times, he felt alive, physically_ there_ with them and not aloof from everything like in the past.

And then, at night at his dark chamber when he was stargazing, he hoped that this time would come where he perhaps would get a name, a soul to call his to never have to fade and reappear with wrong hopes again and again.

Finally, after a long and bloody fight during which he felt that parts of him were ripped apart, _free_ of a bigger body, a voice called his as if it had known his existence all along.

"Germany, Germany, open your eyes. You're boarders are written down, your people are unified, so rise out of your slumber to see your final empire."

Raising he did, never feeling more alive, more welcomed than now.

Purple watchful eyes bored into his own as he dazed shook off tiredness and pain to stand up for the first time in a body out of flesh and blood, within the feelings and lives of his people were vibrating.

_Finally one, finally alive._

-

-

If you are wondering about the girl, her name is Loreley ;D.


End file.
